Un Año Mas
by 0oyoru no yukio0
Summary: Un reto tematico para la comunidad de HxH , no puedo decir mucho de la historia en sí, solo esto : un día mas en la vida de Killua


Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, si fuera mío, a illumi alguien ya lo hubiera trapeado por el suelo xDD

Este One-Shot es para el foro de HxH.

Sin más los dejo leer a gusto.

Un Año Más

.

.

Apenas eran, probablemente las 11:00 am. El cielo estaba embarrado de nubarrones de escalas a grises con matices blancos, apenas dejando ver pequeñas aberturas entre ellos color celeste, que difícilmente se detectaban. La mayoría de las personas comenzaban a correr hacia sus hogares, puesto que se acercaba una gran tormenta otras compraban paraguas a los vendedores ambulantes que reían como maniáticos cuando nadie los veía, por la gran montaña de dinero que iban amasando, poco a poco.

Desde hace un rato decidió recargar su espalda sobre un tronco de un frondoso árbol, que dejaba caer sus hojas, danzando en la repentina y suave ventisca hasta dejar caer algunas de ellas sobre el plateado cabello del chico de mirada azulada, mientras palpaba con las yemas de sus dedos el pequeño paquete envuelto en una bolsa plástica, con un aire un tanto fastidiado. Sin darle mucha importancia a la tormenta que se acercaba.

Frunció el ceño, no sabía que tramaba su pequeña hermana al enviarlo de compras hasta Timbuctú , bueno, estaba exagerando pero lo había mandado a comprar un torpe postre muy, bastante lejos de donde se hospedaban, suspiro cansado mientras cerraba los ojos en una clara expresión de molestia. Esa expresión se fue lejos unos momentos después, no podía enojarse con ella. Era imposible. De hecho, siempre lo convencía de hacer cosas que no creía hacer jamás, era como estar con Gon, siempre hacían lo que él quería. Suspiro y dio una leve sonrisa por su recuerdo o más bien, por el parecido de él y su adorada hermana. Eran tan simples….

Cuando comenzó a sentir unas cuantas gotas de lluvia posarse sobre su rostro decidió que era hora de irse, no le molestaba mojarse en absoluto pero, no le apetecía llegar a lavar ropa y ducharse, así que optó por comprar un paraguas a un vendedor que contaba sus billetes con una sonrisa espeluznante, una gota de sudor corrió por su rostro por tal escena e hizo un sonido con la garganta para que el hombre dejara de regocijarse con su efectivo, pues ya casi el hombre se tiraba al suelo y emularía tener un baño con sus ganancias. Este le prestó atención con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, era obvio que no había notado la presencia del ex–asesino.

-¿Que se le ofrece, joven?- recibió una mirada obvia –oh.. claro..- sin más tomo un paraguas traslucido y se lo entrego a Killua, por su parte el alvino le entrego el dinero y se fue dejando al extraño vendedor gozar de su 'compañía monetaria'.

No se apresuró a llegar, le gustaba aquel sonido que provocaba el agua al golpear con el pavimento de la ciudad. Simplemente un sonido perfecto.

Paro en seco cuando vio una chocolatería, froto sus manos como pudo y con una sonrisa maliciosa se encamino hacia la tienda. Dejando el paraguas fuera de la tienda para no mojar el establecimiento fue por el chocolate que más le importaba: chocorobott, por desgracia no había ni una vendita caja de aquel glorioso dulce tuvo que irse de aquella tienda tras entablar un 'combate' con el cajero y ser sacado como un gato por la puerta principal, maldijo en voz alta y busco el paraguas que se supone debía estar afuera y maldijo una vez mas ¡Agh!¡maldito nido de ratas que era ese lugar! Tuvo que caminar bajo la lluvia y por la luz natural que ahora se veía, llegaría mas tarde de lo planeado asi que lllamaria a su pequeña hermana corrió hasta un refugio de la lluvia y saco su celular con forma de escarabajo. La pantalla estaba completamente negra, sin carga. Entonces un auto pasó a toda velocidad delante de él, levantando una ola en miniatura de agua grisácea empapándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Estaba tan molesto que dio un golpe a la pared contigua a él dejándole una resquebrajada de tamaño considerable ¿Qué más podía salir mal? Un gruñido provino desde su estomago y dio un suspiro fastidiado, ahora tenia hambre, genial. Solo tenia algo para comer en ese lugar y era el pastel que su hermana había encargado, dudo bastante ¿Ella se enojaría si probaba un poco? Era muy tierna y comprensiva, así que una probadita no le haría mal a nadie… ¿Verdad?

Tomo algo temeroso el paquete que llevaba ya cargando un considerable tiempo y lo abrió. Sus ojos se ensancharon, en el pequeño pastel había un pequeño mensaje 'Feliz Cumpleaños' sonrió para sí mismo ¡hasta él lo había olvidado! Era increíble como algo tan pequeño, una pequeña frase había alegrado su día lleno de malas rachas.

Me salió más corto de lo que esperaba pero espero que lo hallan disfrutado :D


End file.
